


The Blackstring

by Kirah123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Idon'tknowwhattopost, Multi, dope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirah123/pseuds/Kirah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a band of Naruto Kirah Sasuke and Sakura and Kirah is a girl verison of Sebastian from black butler.

Naruto walked up on the stage with his friends "HEY EVERYONE" the whole crowd roar in cheers "We will be introducing ourselves" Sasuke said and point to Sakura "Her name is Sakura and my name is Sasuke and yes I'm taken" he said and looked at Naruto "My name is Naruto" and he point to Kirah "and this is Kirah and I'm also taken" Kirah bowed her head "Taken" and Sasuke turn toward the crowd "We are going to be singing Centuries by fall out boy" and the crowd yell and cheer and Kirah had the mic in her hands and Naruto was on the bass while Sasuke grab the guitar and Sakura got the drums *Music starts*

Background singer:  
Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

Kirah:  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong,  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

[Chorus:]  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

Kirah:  
And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

[Chorus:]  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

[Kirah:]  
We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Background singer:  
Du-du-du-du-du-du

Kirah:  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

Kirah:  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

The whole crowd cheer and screamed and Naruto got up "Now Sasuke will be singing Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillips Phillip." Sasuke took the mic from Kirah and she went to get on the guitar *Music starts*

Sasuke:  
When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.

Sasuke:  
When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.

And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

Sasuke:  
When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

Sasuke:  
You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

Sasuke:  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.

"Next is Naruto singing Fix my eyes by King & Country" Sasuke pass the mic to Naruto and went to the bass *Music starts*

Naruto:  
Hit rewind  
Click delete  
Stand face to face with the younger me  
All of the mistakes  
All of the heartbreak  
Here's what I'd do differently

Sakura Drums

Naruto:  
I'd love like I'm not scared  
Give when it's not fair  
Live life for another  
Take time for a brother  
Fight for the weak ones  
Speak out for freedom  
Find faith in the battle  
Stand tall but above it all  
Fix my eyes on you

Naruto:  
I learned the lines and talked the talk (everybody knows that, everybody knows that)  
But the road less traveled is hard to walk (everybody knows that, everybody knows)  
It takes a soldier  
Who knows his orders  
To walk the walk I'm supposed to walk

And love like I'm not scared  
Give when it's not fair  
Live life for another  
Take time for a brother  
Fight for the weak ones  
Speak out for freedom  
Find faith in the battle  
Stand tall but above it all  
Fix my eyes on you

Sasuke's Bass

Naruto:  
The things of Earth are dimming  
In the light of Your glory and grace  
I'll set my sights upon Heaven  
I'm fixing my eyes on you  
I'm fixing my eyes on you  
I'm fixing my eyes

Naruto:  
Love like I'm not scared  
Give when it's not fair  
Live life for another  
Take time for a brother  
Fight for the weak ones  
Speak out for freedom  
Find faith in the battle  
Stand tall but above it all  
Fix my eyes on you  
I fix my eyes on you  
I fix my eyes on you

"Next is Sakura singing my favorite song Warriors by Imagine dragons" He passed the mic to her and got on the drums "Yep I'm taken" she said and *Music starts*

Kirah switch to the piano

Sakura:  
As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one  
that work while they all play.

In youth you'd lay  
awake at night and scheme  
of all the things that you would change,  
but it was just a dream!

Sakura:  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.

The time will come  
when you'll have to rise  
above the best and prove yourself,  
your spirit never dies!

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,  
but don't weep for me  
'Cause this will be  
the labor of my love

Sakura  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.

Kirah's guitar

Sakura:  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.

"Well that's it for today guys we will be leaving bye!" Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kirah said and the crowd cheer and scream left


	2. Lost love

Naruto was sleeping with Sasuke in the bed and he was having...Well you know a NIGHTMARE (*Evil music plays*) In his dream: "Sasuke please wait I'm sooo sorry. Don't leave me, what do I have to do to get you back!" Sasuke turn back to look at him with disgust. "You won't have to do anything else for another 500 years because we won't be getting back together now." and he walked off: Naruto woke up screaming and tears was streaming down his face "Sasuke!" he felt strong arms wrapped around him "Shh it's okay Naruto it was just a dream, a nightmare." Naruto turn to him and wrap his arms around his stomach and hug him tightly.

"Please don't leave me Sasuke!" Sasuke hug him back and moved so he could kiss him "Shhh, you might wake Kirah and Sakura up." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back and form a gentle circle "Please Sasuke don't leave me." Sasuke kissed his forehead "I won't leave you. Ever in a lifetime." Sasuke pull Naruto closer and cuddle up for the night.

[In Sakura room] 

She was having the same thing as Naruto a NIGHTMARE (MUAHAHA- -coughs- sorry) in her dream: "Hello? Anyone!" Sakura look around and went into another dark room but there was a light switch and she clicked it. The light went on and everything shine but her eyes couldn't believe her. "K-kirah?" There Kirah lean up against a wall dead and nearly turned into a skeleton "KIRAH!" She ran to the body "No no no, who did this" She turn around and all she could see was a hand coming towards her: "AHHH!" Sakura screamed and and sat up crying Kirah got up quickly "Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura turned around and hug her tightly her face buried in Kirah's chest "N-no..." Kirah hugged her back "Shh it was just a nightmare." Sakura was crying even harder now and Kirah moved to lay on the bed "It's okay." She kiss Sakura and close her eyes "Let's go back to sleep okay?" Sakura looked up at her and kiss her cheek "Ok." 

[The Next Morning]

"Guys dinner is ready!" Kirah and Sasuke yelled while Naruto and Sakura was getting dress "We will be down in a minute!" they both yelled back and quickly got dress and met in the hallway and Naruto frown "Why do we have nightmares?" Sakura took ahold of Naruto hand "I don't know." They both hug each other and went downstairs both holding hands while looking down Kirah raised a eyebrow and Sasuke just stood there staring "Uhh, food is on the table." Kirah said and Sakura and Naruto both looked up and went to the table slowly to eat.

Naruto let go of Sakura hand and sat down and she sat across from him and Naruto start to dig into his food while Kirah was washing her hands Sasuke went to sit next to Naruto to eat but Naruto raised his hand and whisper to Sasuke only "Can I sit alone?" Sasuke raised a eyebrow and went to sit in the middle of the table "Weird.." he mumbled and start to dig into his own food Kirah got done washing her hands and sat across from Sasuke (She not stupid to sit next to Sakura she was going to say the same thing as Naruto. You wanna know why? 'Cause she's a demon she can hear anything) and they all ate quietly and sure not to say one word that until someone knock over a bowl from the table and it was Sakura.

Kirah got up and put the broken glass from the floor to throw it into the trash and sat back down "Hn" Sasuke said only and continue to eat but Kirah got back up and grab a violin to play her favorite song 'Emergence of Talents' Naruto and Sakura looked up from the table to see Sasuke forming a hand sign and a barrier was placed around the table "What are you two doing?" Naruto finally asked and Sasuke form another hand sign and Kirah was playing 'Despair' now.

"Guys this isn't funny.." Sakura said and put her bowl down, "We know that." Kirah and Sasuke said and Naruto got up from the table. "Let me out I want to go to the store with Sakura." Sasuke didn't remove the barrier, and Kirah changed the song to 'Stalemate'. "Guys let us out" Sakura now got up from the table and stood next to Naruto and took ahold of his hand again "No not until you tell us whats wrong" Sasuke said.

"None of your business now let us out" Naruto said and Kirah start to play 'Sad Violin' "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Kirah said Sakura turned around to face her "Nothing we just want to go to the store together is that a problem? and quit playing the dumb sad songs." Kirah stop the violin. "Naruto and Sakura are you two drunk or something?" Sasuke yelled from outside the barrier and Naruto hit the barrier with his free hand "Let us out already Sasuke! I don't want to stay in this stupid house and talk all day I want to go to the fucking store!" Sasuke and Kirah eyes widen and they both frown "Oh, okay." Sasuke undid the barrier and Kirah put the violin away and they both ran upstairs into the big room.

Naruto and Sakura followed. "Guys! Wait! We didn't mean-" he was cut off by something wet on the stairs. "What is this?" he bent over to look closer and saw the wet spot look like a tear drop "Oh no." Naruto got up and drag Sakura with him to the big room, he push opened the doors and walked in to find Kirah and Sasuke crying on the bed, he nearly had tears in his own eyes.

after seeing Kirah curled up in a tight ball holding her legs to her chest and Sasuke arms wrapped around himself and curled up into a ball like he was in pain. (Which he is) Naruto ran over to apologize but Sasuke eyes open quickly releasing his Sharingan "Stay away" Naruto flinched and back away quickly, Sasuke eyes changing into Mangekyou he was out of control when he was in that state.

Sasuke got up and was about to attack Naruto until he heard Sakura scream Naruto and Sasuke turn around to see Kirah pulling off her glove and throwing it on the floor, walking slowly to Sakura. Sasuke turn back to Naruto and stare deep into those blue ocean eyes that light up his world everytime (But he couldn't remember that if he's in his mangekyou form and out of control :C) Sasuke try to punch Naruto but his fist connect with the wall "Sasuke stop!" Naruto quickly dodge his move before he got hit. "Why would I stop, Naruto? You hurt my feelings and then you said you wanted to leave this house." Naruto eyes widen no he never hurt Sasuke feelings he could never! "No! Sasuke! I didn't mean to I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Sasuke was about to punch him again until Naruto dive on him "Please baby, I'm so sorry." He lean down and kiss Sasuke "Nnng" Naruto hands was under his shirt "Please Sasuke." Naruto whisper against his lips and Sasuke eyes turn back normal. 

"Kirah!" Sakura moved out the room into the boys room by accident "Please stop!" Kirah threw 3 knives at her and one land next to her head "Stop?.." Kirah laughed "No." Sakura dodge another hit and then an idea popped into her head, she dive on Kirah and quickly kiss her "Please?" Kirah was struggling to get out the hold until Sakura did a very long passionate kiss and her eyes was back to normal.

[5 minutes later after you know what] (Don't think I'm like those people who skip the sexy parts, I just did that because I wanted to. >:C)

Kirah and Sasuke walked out the room almost to dizzy and bumped into each other "Sorry." Sasuke mumbled and walk past her to the stairs and was about to fall until Kirah grab him by the arm but she was to dizzy to hold his balance and they both fell down the stairs "Ahhhh!" Naruto and Sakura ran out the room after getting dress and went to the stairs to see Kirah on Sasuke back and his arm twist under her leg and Kirah face buried in his neck and hand under his strong chest "Help! Naruto! Sakura!" They yelled and Sakura ran downstairs.

"Were coming!" Naruto followed and drag them back to the room "No I don't want to go back in there." Sakura grinned evilly "It will be fine.." Naruto said...with a scary tone.

TBC


End file.
